


Кто сказал, что это будет похоже на секс?

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell





	Кто сказал, что это будет похоже на секс?

Если провести рукой по шероховатой и холодной поверхности бетонной стены, немного передергивает. Почему-то ощущение этого прикосновения сродни звуку, который издает металл, царапающий стекло. Наверно, это очень неприятно. Но только – наверно, ибо в мыслях никогда не было идей на эту тему. Только сейчас, когда ладонь царапают мелкие выступы, а кончики пальцев исследуют выбоины, скорее по профессиональной привычке. Если нет возможности видеть глазами, то можно использовать собственное тело, которое с течением времени обретает возможность «видеть» гораздо лучше, чем ставшие почти ненужными – глаза. Да, кстати, о теле…  
Здесь довольно ветрено, не смотря на то, что грязная подворотня заканчивается тупиком. Под ногами хрустит стекло. А запах… слегка напоминает общественный туалет со сломанной канализацией. Интересно, почему именно это место? Впрочем, возможно, ответ на этот вопрос появится чуть позже. А так… нельзя сказать, что здесь слишком хорошо, даже с натяжкой эти слова нельзя назвать правдой. Так что пока – маленькая месть. За ощущение шершавой стены, за сухой холодный ветер, кислый запах чужой блевотины и подсыхающей мочи, за битое стекло под ногами. Интересно, справишься?  
Профессиональный убийца просто обязан быть бесшумным. И гибким. Эти два умения можно применять и в повседневной жизни, так? Шаг назад, в пространство, где изначально мусор был немного сдвинут ногой в сторону. Да, еще… профессиональный преступник непременно должен быть незаметным. Во всем. И наблюдательным. Пусть он даже ни хера не видит.  
Плащ соскальзывает вниз, с легким шорохом ложась к ногам. Слух улавливает слегка судорожный выдох. Удивление. Но договор был – ни одного слова. Следом – футболка. Плечи слегка передергивает от прикосновения к ним ветра. Это неприятно, но терпимо. Особенно, если учесть тот факт, что маленькая месть увенчалась успехом. Интересно только, чья она, эта месть?  
В воздухе висит ощущение неопределенности и растерянности. Такое сильное, почти осязаемое.  
Медленно-медленно, растягивая это впечатление, расстегнуть пряжку ремня, а следом и сами брюки, позволив себе немного улыбнуться. Странно, не остановишь? Ждешь, на сколько это может затянуться? Идти до конца – замечательное жизненное кредо. Идти во всем. Даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас. Почему бы и нет? Надо же когда-то…  
Когда плавно переступаешь с ноги на ногу, слегка покачивая при этом бедрами, то, что на них висит, падает само. Если все сделано правильно, конечно. Осталось лишь аккуратно переступить через кольцо штанин, оставив под ними легкие полуботинки. Маленькие камушки впиваются в босые ноги. Кажется, среди них затесался и осколок стекла. Забавно, чувствуя, как в ступню медленно впивается острая грань, появляется желание наступить на эту ногу сильнее. Словно бы проверить что-то. Странное ощущение. Заставляет мысленно улыбаться самому себе. Так, с укоризной. Наверное, потому что эти мысли не соответствуют случаю. Или, может быть, это мнение так же ошибочно, как и многие другие?  
Ожидание.  
Скрежет задвигаемой шторы, внутри приоткрытого окна, выдергивает из зыбкого оцепенения, и напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, рассыпается, оставляя после себя резкий вздох, в котором звучат непроизнесенные слова. Без слов. Молчание. Потому что нет в бесполезной трепотне смысла. Все и так знают, кто и что хочет сказать.  
Чужие руки на собственной коже запястий. Чуть более резко, чем ожидалось. Это всего лишь обида на месть. Это просто злость. Но дыхание сквозь сжатые зубы над самым ухом лучше тишины. И гораздо приятнее слов.  
Сознание словно немного растворяется в происходящем. Сливается с ощущением чужих прикосновений, пока еще немного неуверенных, но с каждым дюймом, пройденным по холодной коже, обретающих какую-то силу и напористость. Растворяясь в рваном дыхании на миг, всего лишь на миг, впитываешь в себя неловкость и грязь, но в то же время начинаешь дышать чаще и слышать, как быстрее и быстрее бьется сердце от извращенной реальности происходящего. В этой самой подворотне. Сквозь полу-тишину. Через завесу какофонии запахов. И под пристальным, испуганным взглядом незнакомых глаз из-за неплотно задвинутой шторы окна на первом этаже. Этого не нужно видеть. Только чувствовать спиной.

Секс. Кто сказал, что это будет похоже на секс? Этим словом люди привыкли называть то, что спрятано под одеялами, подушками, смятыми простынями, за плотно закрытыми дверями комнат. Они говорят, что этот процесс – некое великое таинство, наполненное любовью и нежностью. А на самом деле все проще. Все эти слова, которые «любовь и нежность» - только ширма, чтобы позволить себе оттрахать кого-то до потери сознания и не получить при этом никакого удовольствия, но зато с утра вопить о том, что секс им, как бы, и не нужен вовсе. Да, они называют это – «заниматься любовью». С комфортом, глупыми словечками, наигранными стонами и вздохами. Они, люди, после этого бегущие в душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах чужого тела и пожаловаться на происходящее отражению в зеркале. А потом помолиться каким-нибудь внеочередным богам за спасение своей души, потому что в тайне почти все мечтают о том, как здесь и сейчас. Стоя босиком на грязном асфальте, прижимаясь щекой к покрытой пылью стене, под цепким взглядом кого-то незнакомого. Когда даже стонать нельзя, потому что этого не было в правилах. Смешно, потому что вот оно, то самое таинство.  
Так кто сказал, что это должно быть похоже на секс?  
Наверно, можно сказать, что это больно. Хотя, когда привыкаешь к постоянной боли, эта на ее фоне почти не ощущается, оставляя впечатление лишь какого-то кратковременного дискомфорта. Он тоже вскоре проходит, заставляя прогибаться в спине, в попытке поймать еще больше ощущений, перемешанных с поцелуями, отпечатывающимися на плечах следами зубов. Упираясь ладонями в стену, оставлять под ногтями пыль и мелкое бетонное крошево, потому что непроизвольно пальцы сжимаются в судороге. И чужой взгляд. Горячий-горячий. Конечно, когда такое еще увидишь? Перед своим окном? Бесплатное порно. Без изврата. Не для вас, конечно.  
В такие моменты мысли похожи на заикающийся радиоприемник. Треск, шипение, пара слов в бессмысленной попытке описать что-то не имеющее начала, ровно с середины и опять… треск, шипение, пара слов. Хотя, многие говорят, что мыслей вообще быть не должно. Только ощущение горячей кожи, обдуваемой ветром, чужих рук на своих бедрах, впивающихся в них до синяков и царапин, злого дыхания и судорожных рывков.  
Вперед и назад. Качели, бля.  
Странные мысли бродят в больной голове. Да, именно, в больной. Потому что больно, когда, на особенно сильном толчке вперед, наматывают волосы на кулак и бьют лбом о холодную плиту. Просто сложно удержаться, если уж применил даже простейший захват. Профессиональные навыки и секс. Впрочем, сегодня, наверно, можно. Место не располагает иначе, даже когда из рассеченной о небольшой выступ брови, по щеке и виску ползет струйка крови.  
Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Выдох… как-то быстро кончается кислород в легких, когда движения становятся хаотичнее и чуть болезненнее. Смысл держать себя в руках, если точно знаешь – это не смертельно. Даже приятно. Это, бля, любовь. В грязной подворотне, воняющей мочой. Такая вот, извращенная любовь, которую имели во все дыры много-много лет, до тех пор, пока в ней не сдох пошлый наивняк мягких постелей. Нормально. Вдох-выдох. Вдо-ох…  
Злость. Вот она, значит, какая. Нельзя сказать, что она не нравится. Скорее – так нужно. Даже на перерыве между вдохом и выдохом, когда тело, покорно пьющее чужой страх и старые отголоски заплесневелой больной ненависти, борется с отвратительным спазмом желудка, готового в самый ответственный момент добавить к общему пейзажу еще один поздний обед. Головой об стену все-таки. Даже профессионалы не застрахованы от сотрясения мозга.  
Какое может быть удовольствие вот так? От ситуации, от непривычного разнообразия, пусть и без особой неожиданности. Пусть оно, это удовольствие, лишь моральное, потому что на данный момент никто не озабочен тем, чтобы доставить кому-то физическое наслаждение. Просто два тела, механически совершающие возвратно-поступательные движения, химические реакции в организме и прочая вдохновенная медицинская херня. Это не секс – то, что снаружи. Секс – то, что внутри. Еще глубже, еще сильнее, проникновеннее и острее. Вот там действительно вместе, среди желания, любви, злости. Такой коктейль, разбавленный кровью и мельканием белых пятен перед глазами.  
И уже плевать на чужой взгляд кого-то, кто потом будет неделю замаливать свои глупые грешки, параллельно занимаясь онанизмом со своей памятью. Плевать на ветер, на соколки стекла и вонь. Плевать на физически неудовлетворенную потребность, на синяки и ссадины. Плевать на все.  
В этот момент мир больше не делится пополам, а становится цельным. В этот момент появляется всего лишь очередной слом, обнажая то, что на самом деле где-то под грудной клеткой в эпицентре сердца, которое аритмически кашляет, пытаясь не остановиться между ударами на срок больше положенного. Своя-чужая злость. Своя-чужая боль. Своя-чужая – нет никакой разницы. Почему именно здесь? В этой сточной канаве? Ответ понятен… потому что он очень и очень прост, на самом деле.

Вдох… глубокий-глубокий глоток воздуха.  
Странно. Даже, когда ничего не видишь, перед глазами все равно темнеет.  
И судорожный рваный выдох…


End file.
